User blog:Redfork2000/Cuphead Bosses Portrayed by my Cast
Well, Red Fork and his pal, Blue Ocean, They like to roll the dice, By chance they came on Discord's game, and gosh they paid the price, paid the price! And now they're fighting, for their lives, on a mission fraught with dread. And if they proceed, but don't succeed, well... Discord will take their heads! Hello everyone! How are you doing today? So here I am with another blog of random ideas. This time I was thinking to myself: Hey, if Red Fork was Cuphead and Blue Ocean was Mugman, which characters of my cast would be each Cuphead Boss? So talking about it with Pea and Bolt, I decided to make a blog post where I'll talk about which members of my cast would portray each Cuphead Boss. Just a brief warning: some of my choices won't make much sense, but they were made because they were the best option I could think of. Without further ado, let's begin! After all, it's a good day for a swell battle! Root Pack We start off this list with the Root Pack. Now, since the three members of the Root Pack are all vegetables, I thought that the most appropriate choices for them would be members of my cast that are vegetables as well. And thus, here's my choices! Moe Tato For this potato, my choice was General Beet, one of the characters from The Food War. Considering General Beet's attitude and eagerness to begin the war, it makes sense for him to be the first one to come out to fight the two unicorns. Weepy For the onion of the Root Pack, my choice was Florette. Why, you ask? Well, because she's the only vegetable I was left with after deciding the choices for the other two members of the Root Pac. Florette might not really make sense for Weepy, but I'm not sure if there was actually any character that would have been ideal for this. Psycarrot Who else would portray this carrot, if not the only character in my roster who's a carrot? So of course, the obvious choice was Carrot, another character from the Food Dimension with a really unoriginal name. Goopy Le Grande After the Root Pack, now we have Goopy Le Grande. It was harder to find someone to portray this boss, though, since there was no obvious choice to begin with. However, I think I've found the right candidate for him: Fake Fork! Now you might be thinking: "What are you talking about?" Let me explain: Goopy Le Grande bounces around during the first two phases of his boss, and then stops to try to hit you with his head (first phase) or punch you (second phase). The bouncing around could be equivalent to Fake Fork trying to smash the two unicorns with his weight. For the first phase, Fake Fork would use his horn to try and hit you, while in the second phase, Fake Fork tries to punch. Finally, in the third phase, we see Goopy in his grave. Now consider this: In Red Fork's Rampage, Fake Fork was on Dr. Zack's base when it self-destructed, so he's almost certainly dead. Just imagine if Fake Fork returned some day, already dead but still trying to kill Red Fork. And how does he attack? Trying to smash, like any good Red Fork doppleganger would! So with all that said, I think that Fake Fork is likely to be the best option to portray Goopy Le Grande. Ribby & Croaks Now we're at Clip Join Calamity, with the next boss, which is actually composed of two different characters. Finding the right choices for Ribby and Croaks seemed a bit difficult at first, but then I realized who might be the best choice to portray each of them. Opposite Blast and Boulder! Sounds weird? Maybe, but since Ribby & Croak are fighters, it would make sense to choose characters that are fighters as well. Now, as for who will be who, that's easy. Opposite Blast will be Ribby, and Boulder will be Croaks. This is because Boulder is much taller than Opposite Blast, just like Croaks is much taller than Ribby. How they will fuse into a slot machine is still a mystery for me, though. Hilda Berg So we are now at the first airplane boss. First things first: It's obvious that this has to be a character that can fly. I went across a few choices I had in mind. However, since I don't really have any character that can turn into different constellations or into a moon (except maybe Discord, but he's already someone else), I decided to go with Breeze. Here's the thing. Breeze can fly, and she controls wind. How does this suit Hilda Berg? Well, Hilda Berg inflates and turns into a blimp at the beginning of her battle. Breeze can't do that, but she does control air, so that's close enough. Plus, remember that in her phases as a blimp, Hilda Berg can sometimes shoot a tornado at the player, which is something Breeze could do as well, since she has wind powers. Although it's true that she can't turn into constellations, I found a way around it. Instead of turning into constellations, Breeze will summon her teammates to take over for her. Taurus This will be Bark. He'll try to ram into the players using thorny branches to deal damage when doing so. Geminis This will be Tempo. He will summon a large clock. The hour hand of the clock will spin around the clock, shooting as it spins. Sagittarius This will be Splash. He will shoot a water blast and three bubbles, which will home on the player. Now all we need is to find a way for Breeze to turn into a moon when she goes insane. Cagney Carnation This one was pretty straightfoward. I chose Miss Bloomina for a few reasons. First of all, she's a flower. Second, after Bark, she's the most nature based character in my roster. The little plants that grow from the seeds Cagney shoots would be Miss Bloomina's minions. Pretty straightforward, as I said. Next. Baroness Von Bon Bon This was one of the easiest bosses to portray, since I have a character in my roster that fits her in many ways: Pinkie Pie. First of all, Pinkie Pie loves sweets. She lives in a bakery, and is seen eating sweets all the time. At parties she's always eating cake So of course, it's more than obvious she has a sweet tooth. Second is simple: Pinkie Pie is pink, just like Baroness Von Bon Bon. Good thing she's inside a castle of cake, otherwise, Red Fork would try to parry her. Wait, what? Third: When fighting the last minion, Baroness Von Bon Bon shoots cotton candy at the player. Pinkie Pie has a party cannon, wihch could be used for the same purpose. Which this said, I think Pinkie Pie is the best choice to fit the baroness of sweets. Djimmi the Great Ok, next up is the genie. My first idea to portray Djimmi was Discord, due to all the chaotic magical transformations he performs during the fight. That, and the fact that Discord seems to be like a genie in terms of power, since with simply snapping his fingers, he can do pretty much anything he imagines. But unfortunately, what seemed to be the perfect fit is already occupied. Discord is already the final boss, so he can't be Djimmi. Therefore, I'll go with the next best option: That would be Sunray, one of the deceased creations of Dr. Sanders. Why him, though? First up, look at the background. Pyramid! First thing to come to mind when you see pyramids? Egypt, of course! Well, Sunray is Eypt themed character. He is even encountered in Egypt in the story he appears in. Now, what are the objects that spin around Cuphead in the final phase of Djimmi's fight? No, I'm not talking about Bill Cipher or the Illuminati. I'm refering to the fact that they're pyramids. There's not much else to say here, but I think I've explained why Sunray is portraying Djimmi for this list. Sorry the justification is poor, but that's all I could come up with. Beppi the Clown Now we have Beppi. Let me tell you, this one turned out to be pretty hard to figure out. My first choice would've been Pinkie Pie due to the fact that she loves to make others laugh, and that she loves balloons, but Pinkie Pie is already Baroness Von Bon Bon, so I had to get more creative. At the end, my choice for Beppi was Tommy. Why? Well, he's usually the comic relief in my roster, so you could see he's the clown of my roster. Also, I get the feeling that those dog balloons would really suit him for some reason. He likes animals, so those and the penguins make sense, as well as the horse. I don't have any else though, so it's another boss I just filled in with whatever I had. Wally Warbles It's time for Aviary Action! That's right, my favorite cuphead boss, Wally Warbles! This wasn't the easiest choice though. Not only do I have to find the right character to portray Wally Warbles, but I also need one for his son. I don't have any birds among my cast though, so again, time to get creative. This is what I thought of. Wally Warbles For Wally himself, I chose Green Knife. Although he can't fly, I think the rest of what's going on in the boss really suits him. From the egg tossing (Green Knife might do this with the eggs he found in the kitchen if he's fighting someone), to going crazy and spamming the screen with projectiles (instead of feathers, how about Green Knife uses knives? Table knives, by the way, the ones you use to eat.) Wally's son This will be Red Spoon. Not only is he's Green Knife's nephew, but he also fits the spot for other reasons. He's young and extremely smart, like Wally's son. Instead of shooting with a gun, he would shoot a fireball from his frying pan. The only problem here is that neither of them can fly. Oh well... Grim Matchstick And now we have the dragon, Grim Matchstick. Now, the only dragon I have in my roster is Spike, Twilight's assistant. And he's way too small to be Grim Matchstick. However, I think I know who else would fit this place: Scorch! Let's see. Most of Grim Matchstick's attacks have to do with fire. He's a dragon, so it makes sense. So of course, what we need is a character that can shoot fire as well, and that's Scorch, of course. Grim's tail might be replaced with a fire pillar that Scorch would summon during the battle. There's not much else to be said, though. So, that's that, I guess. Rumor Honeybottoms So now we're going to continue with the bosses from Inkwell Isle Three. There's one character of mine that fits perfectly for Rumor Honeybottoms, and that's Queen Apple. However, since I haven't introduced Queen Apple in a story yet, I guess that won't count, so my next choice is Shine Fabric. Shine Fabric is a pony villain that was introduced in The Rise of the Sprout Squad. She isn't a queen, but she likes to act as if she were one. Also, she has Oscar Obsidian as her minion, so he could easily be the security guard bee that appears in the first phase of Rumor Honeybottom's battle. Dr. Kahl's Robot Now it's time for the boss I consider the hardest in the entire game, Dr. Kahl's Robot! For this boss, I had a few choices to choose from, since I have quite a few scientists in my roster. However, I believe Dr. Zack is the most suitable for this spot. Not only is he the most threatening scientist character in my entire roster, but he also has quite a few giant destruction machines he always uses at the end of his stories, so the robot itself could be portrayed by any of those machines. Sally Stageplay Next up is Sally Stageplay. Again, the character from my roster that would best suit her is a character I haven't introduced in any story: Lucy Light, due to the whole theme of being an actress. But since Lucy Light hasn't been introduced yet, my next option for this spot is Rarity. An elegant pony that always has a spare outfit just in case. Just like Sally Stageplay in her battle goes from a wedding dress to the dress she uses in the first two phases, to the white dress she wears in her final phase, Rarity is also capable of quickly switching outfits when the situation requires it. Captain Brineybeard Now, I believe the answer to this one might be obvious: Captain Brineybeard should be portrayed by the main pirate character in my roster: Captain Red Shell. After all, he's a captain, has a ship, and several sea creatures friends to help him out. And you're right! So yes, Captain Red Shell is my choice for Captain Brineybeard. Werner Werman Ok, so now we have Werner Werman. It's obvious that I should use another inventor for this boss. Seeing how Dr. Zack was used for Dr Kahl's Robot, Blue Ocean is already portraying Mugman, and Alice doesn't quite fit the spot, there's one more scientist that actually fits the spot just right. Bright Spark! Even though he's an evil scientist, he's below Dr. Zack's level, and also has some wacky inventions. That, and the fact that Werner Werman's cat robot could be portrayed by Fork-bot. Just imagine: Bright Spark is almost defeated in his machine, when suddenly, Fork-bot pops into the room, and gets rid of Bright Spark, becoming the boss to fight now. In previous encounters Fork-bot had a few other robots to help him, which could portray the ghost mice that appear during the cat's phase of the fight. Cala Maria Now we have Cala Maria. There's one character I would've used for her, but it's another of those characters that hasn't been introduced in IaLR yet, so we'll have to use something else. There's a couple of options for this one: On one side, we have Calamara, a female squid that's King Squidmir's daughter, and has a crush on Captain Red Shell. Ocean themed, and has a name that's very similar to Cala Maria's name. We also have Splash, the water-themed superpower teen. He is extremely agile in water environments, but moves around poorly on land. He also seems to be fond of mermaids, seeing how he was tricked by Starcade disguised as a mermaid. I'm not sure if either of them is an ideal fit, but since I've got to choose someone that has already been introduced, I think I'll go with Calamara. If you think about it, since her father is the king of Moluskopolis, that makes Calamara the princess. Therefore, I'm sure she could summon squid soldiers to aid her in battle, similar to how Cala Maria brings her sea creature friends to help her own during her battle. Phantom Express This one is going to be hard. But let's just try to solve it with what we've got. Blind Specter Pepper from the Sprout Squad should be a good fit, since both of them are ghosts, and from the looks of this boss when he's fighting you, he seems pretty eager to fight, which resembles Pepper's excitement to spook. T-Bone For this one, I'm using Dark Shadow. Why? He's a hard hitter, and his main attacks aside from magic are attacking with his hooves. I'd have used another Red Fork doppleganger for the smashing, but there's none left! Blaze Brothers Finding two characters to fill the role isn't easy, but I believe I've found them. Electra and Blade. The Blaze Brothers' attack resembles electricity, which fits Electra perfectly. And Blade is the other because he's the only character left to pair up with Electra. Head of the Train Shade, one of the deceased superpowered teens created by Dr. Sanders. He has a tough armot and shield to protect himself from damage, and he was a tough opponent until he was left vulnerable without his shield, similar to how the Head of the Train can only be damaged after leaving it open. King Dice And now we've finished the three Inkwell Isles, and we're now with King Dice. Before telling you who will be King Dice himself, let's start out with his minions, shall we? Tipsy Troop These three dizzy beverages are a tough role to fill, but I think I've found the right characters for the job. That'll be Lemon Glass, Sour Lemon and Big Lemon. Why them? Well, if we replaced their lemonade with any alcoholic beverage, everything makes sense. However, even if they still used lemonade, it would still work perfectly, considering that the attacks that the Tipsy Troop perform with alcoholic beverages could be done with lemonade by the three Lemon Siblings. Chips Bettigan Chips has a cowboy hat, so based on that, I'll assign Johnny McSplat to his role. Mr. Wheezy Boy, as if the Tipsy Troop wasn't a hard role to fill... Well, let's see... Let's go with Toxico. Why? Well, we know that the smoke from cigars is toxic, just like Toxico's mushrooms, so... that kind of justifies it? Ok, I don't know... Pip and Dot These two sides of a domino would be Petal and Thorn, two of Miss Bloomina's minions. They're pretty much inseparable, but can get mad at each other rather easily, even if that hasn't been seen in IaLR yet. Hopus Pocus Why, this one has to be Max Marble, of course, the member from the Blocked Room Gang that insists in calling himself Max the Magnificent, a great magician. Phear Lap This boss is about horse races, and can fly. In my roster, the horse that can fly and is great at racing is Rainbow Dash, so she's my pick for this minion. Pirouletta Ah! You've noticed that her style is very russian! Well, guess which female character of mine is from Russia? Allison, of course! She and her father live in Russia. Allison loves ballet. Mangosteen Ok... this is hard... I don't have any ideas here... Vote in the comment section who I should use for this one! Mr. Chimes This mischievious monkey has to be Gary Guppy. Just think about it. A small and mischievious minion. I'd have used Tommy for the sound-based attacks, but he's already being used for Beppi the Clown. King Dice Phew! That was a long boss battle. But now we're at King Dice. I'm going to use the only character in my roster that has the King title: King Squidmir. The Devil And for the final boss, we already know that Discord has been chosen. Not only is he the most powerful character in my roster, but most of the chaotic attacks made by Cuphead's final boss fit perfectly with Discord's chaotic personality and abilities. And that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this list! If so, feel free to comment. Tell me what you think about my choices. Would you have suggested different characters for some battles? What about your roster? Who would you use to portray the cuphead bosses in your roster? Have fun! Category:Blog posts